User blog:Bjbarnett2011/KCER and Nick Jr's new digital broadcast center
KCER and Nick Jr announced it will open up our new bigger and stronger digital broadcast center for both Nick Jr and KCER 42 along with CER2 and KCER's digital subchannels: KCER 42 Now, Johnson & Friends 24/7, KCER Kids 42.5, and KCER Box Office, a premium movies/entertainment/sports service. With the new broadcast center, which will build by Delvin Design Group, KCER and Nick Jr will produce all programming for all seven channels including a new master control room, a new arcade room, the make-up room, KCER's new Newsplex, our post-production/editing/VTR room, and a new CER2 studio along with brand new radio studio booths for CER2 Radio 690 KEWI-AM. Also, the following shows will filmed at its new digital broadcast center KCER 42 Studio A: Arcade Mornings; Arcade Roundup; The Night Zone Studio B: PrimeTime Games Studio C: DaySide Studio D: 3-Hr Lunch Studio E: Weekend Games; Big Event CER2 Studio A: Bananas in Pajamas Studio B: Johnson and Friends Studio C: Feral TV Studio D: Little Star Studio E: Eureeka's Castle Studio F: Squeak Studio G: Magic Mountain Studio H: Under the Umbrella Tree Studio I: Rimba's Island; Old McDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm Studio J: Welcome to Pooh's Corner Studio K: Polka Dot Shorts Studio L: CER2 GameFarm Studio M: CER2 Focus Studio N: CER2 News Studio O: Saline County's Most Wanted Studio P: CER2 Sports Studio Q: Out of Control Studio R: Live and Kicking Studio S: CER2 Comedy Half-Hour KCER 42 Now Studio A: KCER News Now Studio B: Good Day Saline County Studio C: Nancy Smith Live Studio D: Uncle Robert Tonight Studio E: The World Tonight Studio F: KCER Journal Studio G: The Dr. Harris Show Studio H: TalkBack Midday Nick Jr Studio A: The Fresh Beat Band Studio B: Yo Gabba Gabba Studio C: Dino Dan Studio D: Jack's Big Music Show Studio E: Gullah Gullah Island Studio F: Nick Play Date Studio G: Nick Jr UK Studio H: Nick Jr Australia Studio I: Blue's Room Studio J: Allerga's Window KCER Kids 42.5/Johnson & Friends 24-7 Studio A: The Crawlspace Studio B: Jack in the Box Studio C: Johnson & Friends 24/7 Studio D: KCER Kids Primetime Studio E: What Matters Studio F: KCER Kids Morning Show Studio G: Top 10 at 10 KCER Box Office Studio A: World Championship Boxing Studio B: Real Time with Aaron Blakley Studio C: Real Sports with Karen Kloss Studio D: Inside the NHL/NBA/MLB/NCAA Studio E: The Night Zone at Midnight Studio F: Comics! Studio G: MLB StrikeZone Studio H: NFL RedZone Studio I: WWE on KCER Box Office In addition to the television programming being filmed, CER2 Radio will broadcast the following shows from its radio studio booths at the digital broadcast center: Studio Booth A: Wake Up with Bob Costas; Saline County Tonight Studio Booth B: CER2 Junior Radio; CER2 TeenZone Studio Booth C: Mornings with Matt Drudge; Late Night Live with Star & Buc Wild Studio Booth D: Weekend Hot 20; Weekend Line; Carson Daly in the Afternoon Studio Booth E: Midday with Whoopi; Sunday Night at the Games Studio Booth F: Saturday Morning at the Races; Around the Horn Studio Booth G: Saturdays; CER2 Radio Overnight Studio Booth H: Saturday Night Blues; Uncle Robert Tonight on CER2 Radio So, check out its new digital broadcast center for KCER and Nick Jr!!!! Thanks KCER and us, Kaylor Category:Blog posts